


【牙渡】Whip up something

by rowlet777



Category: Kamen Rider Kiva
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:28:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26316460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rowlet777/pseuds/rowlet777
Summary: 投喂唧老师毛老师的一篇，未掉马前设定哥只是手了个冲，本质还是纯洁交往
Relationships: Kurenai Wataru/Nobori Taiga
Kudos: 10





	【牙渡】Whip up something

战斗留下的余韵，在他血管里残留了太久，即便如登太牙般沉静自持的人都感受到了一丝不便——在回到D&P公司处理事务时，他明显的焦躁了很多，毫不客气的驳回了属下拿来的考察计划。

或许是他很少在外人面前展现出攻击性，即使那下属也是fangire，也露出了惶恐的神色。太牙觉察到了自己的不妥，强压住不耐，让那名员工明天再来和他汇报。

好像有一团火在他的心底燃烧，让他的呼吸都带有危险的辛辣感。

太牙试图做些别的事情分散注意力，比如看书，或者想一想他即将到来的幸福。但他很快把这一切都抛之脑后，他必须击败kiva，一个夺走了fangire王室至宝，在fangire内部引起恐慌的神秘杀手，才能保证自己在族内的无上权威。换句话而言，kiva的首级代表着权力，在他心中原应超过世间一切的无形之物，这让他跃跃欲试。和他交手时，太牙更是能够体会到他的强大不下于自己。可惜kiva颇为狡猾，平时他销声匿迹，偶尔现身，也只在暗处留下惊鸿掠影。

只是想一想能够征服kiva，太牙的心跳就骤然加速。

战斗和权力，胜过美女和烈酒，是男人最好的春药。哪怕是看似禁欲的fangire之王都无法逃过那诱惑，在今日的战斗中，他只差分寸便可撕开kiva的盔甲。kiva已完全解放了皇家之铠的本来姿态，那金碧辉煌的盾甲兼具了贵气和力量。但和全力赴战的saga之铠相比，劣等的操作者比太牙略逊一筹，kiva最终也是拼尽全力才从Jacorder的缠绕中挣脱出来，想必他喉咙上的暗伤会让他痛苦一段时间。

而留给太牙的，除了惋惜和暗恨，还有那金色的魅影留在心头的异样悸动。击败kiva，剥下他的面甲露出真容，将他完全折服的念头就像恶魔在私语，竟挑起了他寡淡的欲念。——也或许，只是那场未分胜负的战斗并没有消耗完他的斗志，换了一个出口迸发。

俊美的青年颇为无奈地盯着自己鼓起来的裆下，如果不把多余的欲望发泄出来，那他今天是干不了什么别的事情了。所幸，他所在的社长办公室很清静，没有要紧的事情主教是不会来打扰他，而一般的社员没有进入的资格——何况已经过了下班的时刻，不会有没长眼的人来干这吃力不讨好的事情。

太牙叹了口气，就像他早上会例行公事解决问题一样，尝试让那意气奋发的器官消下火去。他通常在做这种事情时完全放空。他美丽的未婚妻从不会在这种时候造访脑海，太牙认为，那是对纯洁女王的亵渎，只是靠抚摸自己就可以达到目的，没有必要更多追求享乐。

只是此刻kiva依然像个梦魇一样，他没办法把他甩出自己的脑海。

该死的背叛者，亵渎的盗贼，妖淫的叛徒……太牙满是戾气的暗咒着魔甲的持有者，他的手却没停下，从粗壮的根部快速地捋动的冠部，没有脱下的皮质手套增加了摩擦的触感，但这皮子的感觉，也近似于魔甲没有被甲片覆盖到，方便活动的位置。

譬如肘腕，还有腿心之间，和kiva丰满的屁股，都被漆黑反光的皮革贴身包裹着，抚摸起来恐怕像是恶龙柔软的喉咙。

——在拔除了kiva獠利的爪牙后，不知道他真正的皮肤是怎样的手感，会如爬行类fangire一般冰冷还是带着阳光的温度？

太牙的思绪轻浮起来，仿佛此时不是自己在用手发泄，而是他俘虏了kiva后，将阴茎像长剑一样刺在kiva的身上，在他盔甲的皮质部分磨蹭直到白浊从金色骑士的身上流下，暨他已成为被太牙征服的掌中之物。

这荒谬的幻想让他手中的器官胀大了一圈，心知那是夺走王室至宝的敌人，但藏在其中的反叛者有着妖荡诱人的吐息，诱惑着太牙，他已俨然将kiva作为幻想中的对手，愤怒，烦躁，不安……这反而转化成了强烈的欲望，在太牙的心底伸出了爪子，撩拨着他的心弦。

该死的kiva……他到底是什么人？

他会把他捉住，亲自拷问，让这家伙后悔不该降生在世界上，让其他反叛者听到kiva是怎样求饶惨叫的，让他们亲眼看见胆敢忤逆王的命令会有怎样的下场。

他会把kiva架起来，剥开他偷来的盔甲，钉住他的四肢，然后用Jacorder撕破他的每一寸皮肤——太牙盖住眼睛，只是想象就要让他几乎失控，手上的力道也不自觉加大。幻想中的kiva极为生动，雪白的皮肉被撕开，滚出了斑斑驳驳的血液滴落在地上，也从鞭剑赤红的顶端流下，狰狞艳丽得仿佛要开出腥甜的花香。

他感觉自己的下身已经硬的发疼了，这并不是偶然的生理反应，而是真正的迷恋、渴望着某个对象，或许他混淆了破坏欲和情欲的边界，导致欲火烧坏了脑子。

可这是不对的，他决不可以做出有违王的身份，屈尊降贵从敌人身上获得低级的享乐。挡在眼前的右手手心微微有些出汗，太牙移开它，强迫自己不去幻想俘虏kiva之后的场景，专注用手去撸动茎身。

已经有几滴清澈的前液从顶端的小孔冒了出来，让摩擦变得更轻松，几根青筋凸在深粉色的肉棒上，像是攀在柱子上的大蛇，如果真的撞进了什么人的肉穴中，那些浮凸一定会把那人操得泪流满面，欲仙欲死。可是只是用手拢起的孔穴显然不能满足这条毒蛇的主人，太牙咬住了下唇，手上使劲，更为快速地刺激着茎头，但挤压的欲火始终不足以让他越过那条线。

——我难道，真的对kiva存有欲望吗？但他…究竟有什么魅力？

太牙咬着牙想。和kiva交战时，会有一股鲜少造访的热情流遍他的血管，尤其在击中了金色的魔甲，并对他造成重创之后。面对强敌太牙并不觉得送出褒美有多么不妥。但除kiva之外，从没有其他人给他这种感受，可那是他鄙夷的伪物，除去消减外不该有别的心思的头号敌人。

这时他不禁诅咒早先没有多给kiva留下几道鞭痕了，那家伙现在恐怕正趴在床上，哭哭啼啼地抱着手臂上的伤口吧，他会不会也同样在战斗中产生了不一样的悸动，伤口作痛时，会不会想起自己——他是否会一边抚摸火辣辣的鞭痕，一边伏在床上磨蹭下身，舒服的脚趾都蜷缩起来？

太牙的太阳穴突突的跳起来，生硬的自慰已经无法满足他的欲望，那不是自己的手，冰冷的皮革所能餮足的，必须是某种淫软滚烫的肉体才能制住那只在他脑海中撕扯理性的爪子。是kiva掩在艳丽披风下的身姿，被皮革紧紧的裹着的熟美臀部，是他被血染红的金色指爪，还有他被鞭剑扼住喉咙，挣扎着碾转的靴尖。

若是他击碎了金色面甲，就能看到因为惊恐而变得苍白的丰唇，以及那困扰他多时的身份之谜。

他像是被电击了一样，肩膀轻轻地抖了一下，随后长叹了一口气，苦闷的声音在社长室里显得尤为孤寂。滑腻冰冷的液体沾了太牙满手，使他的嫌恶之心苏醒过来，并将矛头对准了自己。

在射精的刹那关头，他仿佛看到了面具下的红唇呲出了两对尖长的獠牙，宛如雪亮的尖刀，而这红嫩的唇上，点缀着一颗精致的小痣，仿佛是杀戮时溅出的血污。这小痣让他忍不住收紧了拳头，太像了……在幻觉中，他依然记得这颗棕红色的斑点是怎么浮在红渡的微笑上的，位置一模一样。

仿佛是他的好友藏在kiva的伪装下死死地盯着他，但也是这个人类，弱小又温柔，绝不可能是有力量催动kiva装甲。认识到这点后，他刚才的发泄便也同时进犯到了渡，他朝着无辜的渡生出了阴戾的欲念：渡既不会是kiva，也不该是他自慰时幻想的对象。

他已经有了未婚妻，就算深央很可能有更中意的对象，他不敢细想，对两人的深重罪恶感压了过来。

他并不希望渡知晓自己曾经出现的欲念，更不应该和他的敌人连为一体。渡是他难得想要守护的人类，甚至超过大部分同族；如果让他知道被可能置于食物的位置，一定会吓跑他，而渡要是知道自己在自慰时想过他，恐怕也不会再出现在他面前。毕竟他是那么柔弱又胆怯的孩子，甚至不会好好的表达心情。

他必须尽快抓住kiva，结束所有这些荒诞的联想，一切将尘埃落定——太牙的瞳孔渐复清冷，将黏腻和绮思清理干净，很快就恢复到仿佛没有发生过任何事一般。只是在第二天撞见红渡时，他有些心虚的移开了眼睛。

所幸渡也没有察觉到异常，两个人闷闷地站在一起，难得出现了长长的冷场。太牙首先忍不住了，他望向渡，却发现他把围巾围得更严密了，也穿上了长袖衬衣，现在还没有进入秋天，太牙着实担心他会不会把自己闷中暑。

在他问出口后，渡的脸蓦地通红，支支吾吾地解释了半天，只推说是新买的入浴剂过敏了。

而在太牙扭过头的空隙，更为年少的棕发青年颤抖着抱住了接近肩膀的一侧手臂，几条如同蛇行的紫色淤青在正他的身上静静燃烧。

fin.


End file.
